


October 17th: Ornament

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [17]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Phantom Thief!Reader, The more I write him the more I want to muse for him, Yusuke's an artistic dork pass it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: Being Yusuke’s muse is a challenge in and of itself.But you never turn him down.Not when there’s a reward to be snatched.





	October 17th: Ornament

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that the more I write this artistic dork, the more comfortable I feel writing him.
> 
> I hope to continue to improve as I experiment with his personality.

“Like a brisk autumn breeze…”

Yusuke’s artistic muttering results in an eye roll.

You love him, you do, but—

“Perhaps I could—_gah?!_”

You slamming down on him shuts him up, making your ghost _ornament _bounce over your collarbone.


End file.
